MEN IN BLACK
by xjapan
Summary: Han pasado dos años de que TDI termino ahora las cosas han cambiado cuando una organsacion secreta recluta a la policia de NY Leshawna Edwars su superior resulta ser alguien que ella conoce bastante bien ¿que paso con el? ¿que es este lugar? son preguntas que pronto tendran respuesta bsado en la pelicula hombres de negro
1. Chapter 1

MEN IN BLACK

CAPITULO UNO

EL REENCUENTRO

"Hola primero que nada aclarar que total drama island no me pertenece si no que pertenece a cartoon network espero les agrade esta historia basada en la película hombres de negro

"En la frontera de México con Estados Unidos se encontraban varios agentes del gobierno y migración en especial dos hombres vestidos de negro uno bastante joven de aproximadamente dieciocho años de cabello rojizo ojos verdes bastante delgado pero a la vez bastante inteligente el otro de aproximadamente 30 años de cabello negro moreno ojos negros y con barba y bigote con una mirada bastante picara sus nombres eran anónimos sólo se conocían com ellos se encontraban ahí por una simple cuestión un sospechoso bastante particular

muy bien todos bajen de la camioneta ahora - decía un agente de la migra bastante prepotente

-oiga nodebería tratar asi a la gente -intrrumpe H bastante seguro de lo que decía

-¿quien te crees que eres? -preguto el agente mirando a H con suma superioridad a lo que C decidió interferir

"- somos agentes de migración en México y necesitamos hablar con este individuo en particular así que mire aqui- en ese momento dispara un rayo dejando hipnotisados a los agentes

"Lo que ellos no sabían qu no eran precisamente agentes de migración si no que ellos provenían de la legendaria organización de los hombres de negro y que su sospechoso era un alienígena bastante peligroso

¿que pretendias hacer en México ? Pregunto H con bastante curiosidad a lo que el extraterrestre le dijo que solo quería dar un paseo

¿sabes cuantas leyes violaste? Le cuestiono C justo cuando estaba a punto de disculparse el alienígena ve a mas agentes y termina alterándose hasta el grado de atacar a los agentes por lo que H se ve obligado a disparar destruyendo al ver esto C decide inventar una escusa uusando su rayo de olvido

Mientras en otro lado del país

Se llevaba acabo una persecución policial la agente Leshawna Eddwars perseguía a un sospechoso de homicidioI-ALTO POLICIA DE NUEVA YORK DETENTE

El sospechoso intenta escapar pero la pelinegra le logra dar alcance en un peligroso edificio donde ambos corrían peligro

-¿VES ESTO? DICE POLICIA DE NUEVA YORK QUIERE DECIR QUE TE PATEARE EL TRASERO AMIGO- o al menos eso quería hacer la agente en ese momento

- no lo entiendes el va a venir - dijo el hombre en un tono sombrío

-¿A SI? PUES A EL TAMBIÉN LO ARRESTARE- vaya que estaba sumamente furiosa

-tu no entiendes tu mundo se acabará -dicho esto el hombre parparea dos veces pero para sorpresa de ella parparea con dos pares de ojos y se acerca a la orilla

-¿que pretendes hacer? - la joven mira a aquel tratando de trtranquilizar la situación-o o oye no espera vamos a hablar tranquilamente y te arreglaremos los ojos no espera ESPERA NOOO- para su sorpresa el hombre se arroja al vacío

Mientras aun en la frontera

-¿sabes H? Las cosas no son lo que parecen

-¿a que te refieres C? Pregunta H con preocupación imaginando lo que venia no era la primera vez que perdía un compañero así C lo sabia asi que solo se limita a responder

-a que llevamos mucho tiempo haciendo esto mira yo se el motivo por el cual decidiste unirte a los hombres de negro y desaparecer del mapa a pesar de que prácticamente eres figura publica jejeje pero yo creí que seria un héroe no que tenía que esconderme no puedo con esto H lo mira entendiendo lo que ocurre así que saca su rayo de olvido y se coloca sus lentes obscuros

- entiendo lo que dices lamento que no se hayan cumplido tus espectativas espero que tengas suerte Crhis

-lo mismo digo Harold hasta luego chico dice Chris Mcclain con una sonrisa tipo comercial

- no olvidalo - en ese momento se dispara en rayo haciendo que el ahora ex agente olvide todo lo que tenga que ver con la organización

Mientras en Nueva york la agente Leshawna estaba en serios problemas pues la culpaban del homicidio recién ocurrido

-dejame ver si entendí el sujeto se arrojó de un edificio y¿porque los otros agentes no lo vieron?

- señor con todo respeto la gran mayoría de los agentes están demaciado gordos como para este tipo de persecuciones- dijo la agente bastante incómoda

- A SI PUES YO CREO QUE TU MATASTE AL SOSPECHOSO EDWARS dice un policía sumamente ofendido

ASI NO FUERON LAS COSAS YO SE LO QUE VI -grito la chica bastante fuera de si

SI FUERAS LA MITAD QUE YO NIÑA ahora el oficial la estaba retando

-SOY LA MITAD QUE TU PERO EN KILOS

-YA FUE SUFICIENTE- grita el comandante controlando la situación dejando sola a Leshawna para que termine su papeleo mientras se sacan conclusiones en ese momento se acerca una joven pelinegra de rasgos orientales que ella conocía muy bien

-¿que haces aqui Heater? -Leshawna la mira con asombro no solo por que va en plan de ayudar si no por el tiempo de no verla

-a mi también me da gusto verte amiga -notese el sarcasmo de pronto su semblante cambia a uno mas serio - yo si te creo examine el cadáver y es lo mas extraño que he visto casi no tiene ningún órgano y otra cosa rara -en ese momento se acerca alguien -Leshawna me tengo que ir si quieres saber mas buscame

Para cuando la joven se fue se escucha una voz masculina preguntándole si trabajaba con la testigo en el caso de homicidio después no supo más hasta que vio al dueño de la voz

-¿H-Harold?

Fin del capitulo uno

Hola espero les haya gustado esta idea la verdad ya quería escribir esto desde hace tiempo la próxima semana estará el siguiente nos leemos pronto


	2. Chapter 2

MEN IN BLACK

CAPITULO DOS

ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO

Hola ¿como están espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capítulo dos de este fic espero les guste

La chica no podía creer lo que veía tenia aproximadamente dos años de no ver al pelirrojo y menos en esas sircunstancias

-Harold ¿que haces aqui?

-solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo no esperaba encontrarte aquí

-bueno trabajo aquí soy policía

-ya veo bueno es una gran coincidencia por que yo también estoy trabajando en el caso por eso necesito que vengas conmigo

-¿estas loco? No puedo venir contigo cariño tengo mucho papeleo que llenar

-tranquila ya me encargue de eso

Los chicos observaron como un grupo de personas terminaban de arreglar el papeleo así que a regañadientes Leshawna aceptó ir con el ahora llamado agente H para cuando se detuvo el auto donde iban se dio cuenta que se detuvo en un lugar muy peculiar

—estas bromeando ¿verdad? Ambos sabemos que Duncan vende chatarra jamas armas- de verdad comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa

- no todo es lo que parece - le dijo H tratando de tranquilzarla

Lo que ella no se imagino fue lo que encontraría al entrar a la tienda de quien fuera su compañero en aquel reality show

-Leshawna que gusto verte - le dijo el punk con una sonrisa fingida

-Duncan no estoy de humor para sarcasmos vengo por lo de la mercancia-dijo ella dudando un poco

-oh vamos ¿te refieres a los relojes ya son de tiempo atrás

-hablo de armas simpático,armas raras

-Leshawna lo que vez es lo que hay-en ese momento ve al agente entrar por la puerta del lugar lo cual hace que se altere- ho-ho-hola H

-¿H? ¿que es lo que esta pasando Harold?

-muestranos la mercancía Duncan

La chica si que estaba sorprendida por tres razones la primera la actitud de chico la segunda que Duncan lo llamara H y la tercera que este se intimidara cuando hace dos años era al revez lo que mas le sorprendió fue que quien fuera su pretendiente sacara un arma y amenazara al ex delincuente

-muestrame la mercancía Duncan o me veré obligado a disparar

-Dun muestra le la mercancía no se que pasa con el pero no esta bien de la cabeza

-muestrame la maldita mercancía Duncan- el agente estaba perdiendo la paciencia y si no le enseñaba la mercancía estaba dispuesto a dispararle -POR MI PUEDES IRTE AL DEMONIO-le grito el punk provocando que perdiera la cabeza y le disparada ante la atonita mirada de la morena

_HAROLD MCGRADY PON LAS MANOS DONDE PUEDA VERLAS ESTAS ARRESTADO

-SE LO ADVERTI

-LAS MANOS DONDE PUEDA VERLAS

-SE LO ADEVERTI

Pero para sorpresa de ella el punk se regeneró el también era un alienígena no lo podía creer,el agente ni se immuto y de nuevo comenzo una discusión

-valla tienes poca paciencia ¿verdad H?

-muestrame la mercancía o volveré a disparar y esta vez no retornara

Teniendo por su vida Duncan mostró la mercancía y en efecto había todo tipo de armas jamas vistas por ojos humanos antes

-¿cual es el arma? Pregunto el tratando de no sonar agresivo

-esa la de en medio - dijo ella señalando el arma sin poder creer lo que veía

-trataste de vender un arma a un asesino talaxiano Duncan maldito

-ami me pareció decente- dijo el punk en tono cínico

-¿quien era el blanco? ¿QUIEN ERA EL BLANCO?

-ES QUE NO LO SE

- mas vale que te largues de NY o yo mismo me encargare de ti

-s-si y yo volveré para saber de donde sacaste esos rolings

Ambos salieron de ahí bastante pensativos definitivamente el tenia muchas cosas que explicar

-¿estas asustada?

-bueno francamente esto no lo esperaba

- tranquila pronto vas a olvidar todo esto-dijo el mientras se ponía sus lentes obscuros

-dudo mucho que lo pueda olvidar

-oh si lo harás - le disparo con el rayo de olvido e invento un recuerdo nuevo para ella

Pero había algo de lo que no estaba seguro ¿que tan malo puede ser? Pensó quisas ella seria una buena compañera

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo dos espero les haya gustado


	3. Chapter 3

MEN IN BLACK

CAPÍTULO TRES

RECLUTAMIENTO

Tras aquella noche Leshawna estuvo sin poder dormir,antes de despedirse Harol le había dado una tarjeta en la cual venia la dirección de si ubicación actual Leshawna lo pensó bastante hasta que se decidío a ir estaba nerviosa pero tenia mas curiosidad

-hola ¿aqui están buscando agentes?- le pregunta a un agente de seguridad

-si aquí es-le respondió el hombre cuándo llego al ascensor noto algo bastante extraño ya que este se abría al revés

-llegas tarde adelante-le dijo una mujer rubia con cara de pocos amigos al principio se sintió incómoda pero se decidió a entrar-bien jóvenes soy J y en nombre de todos les agradezco su precencia agentes de la marina ejercito FBI y policía de NY estamos buscando al mejor de lo mejor de los mejores ahora ¿saben para que están aquí? preguntó la mujer y en ese momento se levanta una mano-hijo-

-AGENTE ESPECIAL DE LA MARINA JACK EVANS GRADUADO CON HONORES ESTAMOS AQUI PORQUE ESTAN BUSCANDO AL MEJOR DE LO MEJOR DE LOS MEJORES SEÑOR-grito un joven militar a lo que Leshawna suelta un leve carcajada-¿puedo saber que es tán gracioso Edwars?- pregunta J mientras todos los demás la miran raro

-es me agrado el capitán América estamos buscando al mejor de lo mejor de los mejores señor jajajajaja ah y con honores pobre ni siquiera sabe para que estamos aquí y eso es muy gracioso para mi aunque a ustedes no les hace gracia-en ese momento nota la mirada de todos en especial la de Harold a quien no sabe que decirle,olvidando el incidente J les dio un cuestionario y para sorpresa de ella vio que todos estaban como borreguitos intentando responderlo todos menos una Leshawna quien había tomado una mesita que estaba por ahí

Mas tarde

Era hora de ver que tan buenos eran para las situaciones de riesgo,así que les da a todos un arma para que dispararan al blanco que ellos creían conveniente todos les dispararon a las figuras de los aliens todos menos una Leshawna quien disparo a un blanco inesperado

-Alto-grito J-Edwars ¿puedo saber que fue lo que hizo? ¿que vio en la pequeña Tiffany para intuir que ella merecía morir?-le pregunta nuevamente sin poder creer lo que veía - fue la única que me parecía sospechosa señora-le respondió bastante segura-¿como llego a esa conclusión?-vuelve a preguntar-bueno-intenta reponder-la verdad lo pensé bastante primero vi a ese gruñón de allá y vi que tenía un pañuelo y dije no esta gruñendo esta estornudando , luego vi al chico de allí y vi que estaba colgado y dije esta haciendo ejercicio sabe a mi me molestaría bastante que estando en el gimnasio alguien me pateara el trasero sin avisar, luego vi a la pequeña Tiffany y dije chica blanca de ocho años con un libro de física cuántica entre un montón de monstruos a altas horas de la noche por amor de Dios tiene ocho años es obvio que algo se trae otra cosa le agradecería que dejara de estar sobre mi todo el tiempo

Después

-tiene serios problemas con la autoridad-dijo J preocupada, mirando a H quien estaba bastante pensativo -¿H me estas escuchando?-le pregunto ella con preocupación

-si claro te estoy escuchando J,se que ella tiene un carácter rebelde pero ella sola detuvo a un talaxiano de alta peligrosidad yo tengo fe en ella

-bien espero que sepas lo que haces-dijo J mirando con preocupación a quien consideraba un hermano

Mas tarde

-muy bien chicos estoy muy complacida ustedes son lo mejor de lo mejor ahora una última prueba un examen de la vista-todos la acompañan excepto la morena quien es llevada por H a otro lugar ya que todos lo demás serian llevados para que les borraran los recuerdos ya que ninguno cumplió las espectativas para ser el nuevo compañero de H

-no te lo esperabas ¿verdad?-le pregunto H a la chica-no -le respondió ella -¿cariño desde cuando esta este lugar aquí?se atrevió a cuestionarle el solo se limita a sonreír rayos olvidaba lo mucho que le gustaba esa sonrisa-desde hace mucho tiempo desde los cincuenta me parece,ahora dime que es lo que piensas linda-la chica se sonrojo bastante pero no dejo que la viera a decir verdad no estaba lista para darle una respuesta

Mas tarde cuando fue a dejarla a su casa ella le pregunta lo siguiente-oye ¿y vale la pena? Es decir nadie me recordará después de esto

-si si vale la pena si tienes la fuerza necesaria-dice el antes de alejarse ahora ella tiene mucho que pensar

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo tres lamento el retraso la próximo estará listo la semana siguiente nos leemos


End file.
